


A Love Worth Keeping

by scarfy36



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Gen, Jason Todd Birthday Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarfy36/pseuds/scarfy36
Summary: Jason Todd Birthday Week Day 4: + Justice League MemberWhen Nightwing sees that Red Hood had taken a beating during patrol, he figures he should bring Jason breakfast the next morning. What he doesn’t expect is a shirtless Kyle Rayner to answer the door to Jason’s apartment.





	A Love Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Frank Turner song of the same name.  
Thanks to Kit (undeathaura on tumblr) and Voice Boy for help with the twitter usernames!

When Nightwing sees that Red Hood had taken a beating during patrol, he figures he should bring Jason breakfast the next morning. What he doesn’t expect is a shirtless Kyle Rayner to answer the door to Jason’s apartment.

Kyle seems as surprised to see him as Dick is to see the lantern. 

“Um, hi,” Dick says, breaking the awkward silence between them. “I brought Jay breakfast.” He holds up the box of pastries.

It takes Kyle a moment to move and when he does Dick sees his eyes go wide and a blush spread across his cheeks. Kyle nods and steps back to let Dick inside.

“Kyle?” Dick spots Jason sprawled on the bed in the middle of the loft, the sheets mostly hiding his body from view. “If it’s one of my brothers tell them to piss off.”

“Too late, little wing,” Dick responds. Jason looks up and groans. “I brought breakfast.” 

Dick busies himself finding plates while Jason gets dressed, purposefully averting his eyes. Dick has started making coffee by the time Jason joins him the kitchen. His brother has managed to find a shirt - a nineties band shirt so Dick is pretty sure it’s Kyle’s - and is wearing a pouting scowl. His expression only distracts Dick for a moment before he sees Jason’s injuries from the previous night’s escapades. His face is sporting some dark bruises, and the way he’s moving suggests some serious bruising on his ribs, too. 

Jason pokes at the pastry on the counter causing Dick to roll his eyes at his brother.

“It’s from that place down the block, I know you have high standards.”

“I’m checking for strings,” Jason says.

“What?”

“You only bring food when you want something. I’m trying to see what strings are attached to the breakfast.”

“I wanted to make sure you’re still breathing after the beating you took last night,” Dick says, exasperated.

“Oh.”

The coffee machine behind them starts making noise and Kyle appears to fill the three mugs Dick had laid out. Kyle passes Jason his favourite Wonder Woman mug and claims the Flash one for himself. Dick breaks the silence with a laugh when he sees the Batgirl mug he’s been given.

Jason drinks deeply from the mug before setting it down with a sigh. “So did you get the bastard?” Before Dick gets the chance to speak Jason continues. “I saw you go after him, what happened?”

“I called Tim for backup and we followed him back to a warehouse full of guns. He’s Gordon’s problem now.”

Jason nods and takes another drink from his mug.

\--

_ @kitwoman: #onlyingotham taking out the trash behind the restaurant where i work and overhearing Nightwing and Red Hood arguing _

—

Hal has been regaling them all with the latest in his relationship with Carol. At what appears to be the end of the story John turns to Kyle.

“How’s your love life, Kyle?” John asks. 

Kyle is betrayed by his body when he feels his cheeks blush red. 

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Hal asks before Kyle can deny anything. 

“Or fella,” John adds. “You’re bi, right?”

“Yeah,” Kyle nods. He knows that telling the guys will bring on a wave of teasing, but they would only pester him more if he kept quiet. “I’ve been seeing Jason, um, Jason Todd.”

It takes a moment for his friends to work out why they know that name. 

“Wait, Red Hood Jason Todd?” Hal asks, too shocked to come up with anything more witty.

“Former Robin Jason Todd?” John asks at the same time Guy says, “Batman’s son Jason Todd?” 

Kyle just nods. Hal and Guy burst into fits of laughter. 

“Of course that rebel is dating a Lantern,” Guy says.

“I wish I could have seen Batman’s face when he found out,” Hal says, wiping tears from his eyes.

“All jokes aside, you seem happy,” John says while Hal tries to collect himself. “I know you’ve had a rough time of it in the past. I’m glad you’ve found someone.”

“Thanks, John.”

\--

_ @loveonwaynes: I think Nightwing and Rood Hood are on my roof #onlyingotham _

_ @loveonwaynes: I think they’re talking about Hood’s maybe-boyfriend!! Gimme a sec and I’ll transcribe _

_ @loveonwaynes: Nightwing: You can’t hide him forever, everyone will want to meet your boyfriend. _  
_ Red Hood (sulking like a teenager): He’s not my boyfriend. _ _  
Nightwing: Whatever you say. Just talk to B before he hears it from someone else, okay?_

\--

Later, they’re sitting on the couch in Jason’s safehouse and Kyle can’t get what Hal and Guy said out of his head. Jason is icing his arm from a knock taken on last night’s patrol and Kyle is working on a commission. Kyle doesn’t want to break the companionable silence, but he needs to know if there’s any merit to what his friends said.

“You’re not just dating me because I’m a Lantern, right?”

“What?” Jason looks genuinely confused by the question.

“Bruce doesn’t like Lanterns. You like making Bruce mad. You’re not just with me to piss him off, are you?”

“I’m a little offended you would think I’m so petty-” Jason starts and Kyle regrets having said anything. “Wait, no, I can see why you would think I’d do something like that,” Jason adds thoughtfully. “I haven’t even told Bruce. I didn’t think we were at that stage.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kyle says, his heart warming with Jason’s reassurances. “The guys were talking earlier and I let them get in my head. I should know better than that.”

“You should definitely know better than listening to Hal or Guy when it comes to relationships,” Jason agrees, testing the waters with a joke. Kyle laughs, shifting over on the couch to press a kiss to Jason’s lips.

“You can tell people if you want,” Kyle says. “I’m serious about us. If you want to, I would like to see if this can work long-term.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jason says with a small smile that makes Kyle’s heart flutter. “Besides, it’s only a matter of time before Dick slips up and tells someone. For someone raised by Batman, he is terrible at keeping secrets.”

Kyle just laughs and pulls Jason in for another kiss.

—

_@KryptoBestBoi: just spotted white lantern in the Bowery, does this mean there’s an intergalactic disaster coming??_

\--

Jason is sitting on the edge of a roof, taking a well-earned break from patrol. He’s already stopped three attempted muggings and made sure two drunk girls got home safely, and the night is far from over. His Hood is sitting beside him, the cool night air refreshing on his sweaty skin. He feels another presence on the roof before he hears them. Jason draws his gun and stands to his full height, turning around to intimidate the figure behind him. Whoever it is should know better than to sneak up on a Bat.

“Steph?” It takes Jason a moment to make out the dark purple figure in the shadows.

“No civilian names when we’re in costume,” she chastises him. It would have been more effective if she wasn’t grinning at him with a clear expression of mischief.

Jason rolls his eyes and sits back down. Steph flops down beside him and looks at him expectantly.

“What?”

“I heard you’ve got a boyfriend,” she says, faux innocence in her voice.

“Who told you?” Jason asks. His shoulders involuntarily hunch in irritation. “Was it Dick? I’m going to kill him.”

Stephanie’s grin widens from mischevious to positively gleeful. “No one told me, but you just confirmed it.”

Jason sighs at Stephanie’s dramatics.

“It’s Kyle, right? There have been a few White Lantern sightings in Gotham recently and I know you two got close during your multiverse adventure. Also, Kyle has been posting a lot of sketches of Gotham’s skyline on Instagram. Someone who’s been to your apartment might recognise the view from your living room window.”

“B better watch out, sounds like you’re coming after his title as the world’s greatest detective,” Jason jokes. Steph shoots him an unimpressed look. “It’s not a secret, but things are complicated.”

“You mean with you being legally dead and a crime lord, and Kyle spending most of his time in space saving the universe? Yeah, that does sound complicated.”

“Don’t forget my antagonistic relationship with Bruce, who Kyle works with on a semi-regular basis,” Jason adds.

Steph snort-laughs.

“He’s told the other Lanterns about us,” Jason says, his voice quiet. Talking about feelings is not something that comes easily to him, but he knows Steph will listen without judgement. “We want to see if it can work long-term. So now that you know, and Dick’s not going to be able to keep it to himself much longer, I guess it’s time for him to meet the family.”

Stephanie raises her eyebrows in surprise.

“I know he’s technically met half the family before, but, um,” the blush on Jason’s cheeks betrays his nerves about his relationship, “I’m thinking about bringing Kyle to Alfred’s Sunday Dinner next time he’s on Earth.”

“Text me an invite,” Stephanie demands. “I don’t want to miss Alfred’s food or the look on Bruce’s face.”

“Deal,” Jason says with a laugh. Movement on the street reminds him of what they both should be doing instead of talking about Jason’s boyfriend. “Want to go find some muggers to stop? Tonight’s been busy.”

Jason doesn’t wait for Steph to answer, but when he looks back she’s following him across the rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr, I'm cronanlynch


End file.
